With increased popularity in sport and contest fishing, the demand for more diverse fishing plugs has developed. There has been a need for fishing plugs which will dive deeper in the water attracting the larger fish feeding at the lower lake levels. While weight and other devices have been added to the bill or spoon of fishing plugs, there appears to be a limit on the amount of weight that can be added. If too much weight is added, wobbling action of the fishing plug is considerably reduced. This reduced wobbling action results in a less effective artificial fish bait. The typical spoon bill fishing plug will dive only 10 feet or so with a normal retrieve. If the retrieve is made faster, the plug takes on an unnatural appearance. There is considerable need for a fishing plug that will dive 20 to 40 feet and not lose its action and bait fish appearance.
Accordingly, an important object of the invention is to provide a fishing plug which will dive deeper into the water upon the normal retrieve, yet retain its natural action.
Another object of the invention is to provide a deep diving fishing plug which may be adjusted for different diving depths.
Another object of the invention is to provide a deep diving fishing plug which may be programmed to have erratic lateral paths simulating that of a darting fish.